Pandora Schade
Pandora Schade ((パンドラのシャーデ Pandora no shāde) meaning literally Pandora of Shade) is an S-Class Mage and the Co-Guild Ace of the Regia Lune Guild. She is the only known mage capable of using Mirror God Magic and is known for her immense beauty. She is one of the three strongest members of the team Nova Goddesses. Appearance Pandora is of a very tall and athletic stature, with a very curvacious body. She is normally seen with her electric blue hair tied up in a very long pony-tail by a halo-like golden ring with a few strands crossing onto her face near her electric violet eyes. She wears a very revealing, provacitive, dominatrix-like outfit composed of a violet and blue one piece which has slits in it to reveal her body, stopping at the joint where her thigh is. Then on her arms and legs she has the same things, on the arms acting as detached sleeves and the legs acting as thigh-high socks. Pandora is noted by most males in the series for her amazing beauty and stunning features which are one of her most stunning features. Personality Pandora is much like a serious fighter, but also fun-loving. Although she can be petty and mean at times and exude vanity she will always standup for her team mates and her friends. This makes her one of the braver and more willing fighters of the entire group as she wants to protect them. She is shown to also have a very joking nature, in which she will reply to males asking to partner up with her as a date. Although she has abilities of mirrors, she hates seeing her reflection History She grew up living a very lonely life, with nothing but her reflection to talk to. The reflection had one day replied to her and blessed her with her magical abilities. This had frightened her severely and caused her love of her reflection to fade into a creepy despise. Her mother had gone missing one day, and due to that it has caused her severe desire to try and locate her mother after all of these years. After the death of her father she had been found roaming forest of Seven, then joining the guild with her partners Chelme N. O. and Monet Lilie. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Mirror God Magic: Mirror God Magic (鏡神魔法 Kagami kamimahō) or as she refers to it as Mirror Goddess Magic (to be tailored to her gender) allows her to shape collisions of magical particles (which she causes) into crystalline, mirror-like magic which then is capable of repelling all other magic. This is shown to also allow her in some situations to also be able to kick off the ground and repel physical substances with these collisions as well, which makes her appear to be able to levitate and fly or defend in hand to hand combat. This magic also allows her to generate wave mater into liquid-like blue flames, which she can shape and utilize for attack in multiple different ways. These flames are shown to although be liquid-like cause solidified blunt damage to the target area or person otherwise also acting as blades when shaped properly. Another ability she has gained through this is being able to create clones of herself which dissipate into blue flames when they are done, or mirror her limbs on any surface she desires. *'Speculum Manicae' (ミラースリーブ Mirāsurību): This spell causes a gauntlet of mirror-like crystaline magic particles to swarm over Pandora's arm and solidify into a giant spear head, which mainly solidifies over her arm. If she swoops this she can cause a slash of anit-magic particles to swarm through the air and cause massive damage to whoever is in the immediate area of this crest. She is shown to also be able to cast this onto opponents, but instead this spear repeals all of their magical ability and so whenever they try to cast a spell it then strikes the gauntlet and reflects to hit their hand. This spear is also shown to have properties of a diamond jewel, as it can cut through near-everything and cannot be destroyed (unless Pandora ends the spell with her magic). *'Speculo Columnis' (ガラスカラム Garasukaramu): When cast Pandora places her hands onto the ground and causes multiple gigantic spears of mirror energy to erupt from the ground and solidify, which then reflect all the spells cast in the area. If used to physically strike an opponent this causes their magical energy to be sapped away and then convert their energy into energy for Pandora, in which she then utilizes to cast more spells to attack. This spell is also shown to have immense durability, as it can cut through not only ground but layers of steel with ease. *'Maiden Tower '(乙女の塔 Otome no Tō): Pandora generates two spheres of blue flames and throws them down into the ground. After thrown into the ground the blue liquid flames erupt below the target and cause them to be engulfed in the flames. This has been shown to be capable of melting through metal, but retaining human flesh as this spell is designed to only destroy objects and cause injury to humans. This spell was made after being an assassin, as she had wanted to make a spell which wouldn't kill others, although she still wanted it to be designed to injure if she had wanted it to. *'Maiden Voyage' (処女航海 Shojo Kōkai): After generating flames in either her left or right hand she will throw this sphere into any direction she pleases. This sphere then erupts causing a large explosion of liquid-flame causing severe injury to anything in the area. The spell has been shown to be capable of engulfing an entire small island or a fleet of ships at will, and can also be used to destroy both objects and humans alike, causing them to melt in the flames (at will). *'Maiden Flore '(乙女の花 Otome no hana): Pandora pours the liquid flames from her hand which then, like a flower, begin to bloom from a sphere. This flame then, like a blossom, starts out narrow and widens getting bigger the further up you go, which allows this spell to strike a variety of different targets and enemies with more power as it gets bigger. Eventually it stops growing and creates a large mirror, referred to "Mirror of Truth" which causes copies to be made of any who look into it, them then fighting each other allowing Pandora to charge shots whilst this fight continues. *'Amethyst Cell '(アメジスト携帯 Amejisuto keitai): As the name states, an amethyst shell of mirrors covers the target and begins to sap the magical energy from their body. If magic is cast in this mirror barrier the magical energy is sapped from that and the spell disappears. If that option is not used, the spell will be ricochet and hit the person tapped inside of this cell. This cell is known to be very small and drain all the energy of the target in thirty minutes. *'Lovers Dance' (ラバーズ·ダンス Rabazu Dansu): By surrounding herself in tiny condensed reverse-mirrors, Pandora absorbs quickly into the reverse-mirrors many of the magical energy particles within the air, then turning them into regular mirrors which then fire the compressed magical particles as lazers all around Pandora. This is known as "Lovers Dance" as it usually is used on two or more enemies who then move around frantically whilst trying (and failing) to dodge these particles, then using "Lovers" at the beginning as Pandora thought it was suited for the bauty of this move. *'Miroir '(ミラー Mirā): This is the most basic defense spell used by Pandora. She generates a snowflake-shaped mirror directly in front of her of medium size which is capable of attracting magical energy towards it, then quickly redirecting it. Whatever spell or physical attack which is directed at this shield will be quickly redirected into the ground or ricochet back at the opponent. *'Maiden Breath' (メイデンブレス Meidenburesu): By generating a crystal-like outline of flames around her, Pandora charges a flame shot at the tip facing the opponent. Once released, it only appears as a string, but once it strikes the ground it causes a massive eruption of flame. Sadly the full effects are unknown. *'Blood Diamond Blossom '(ブラッドダイアモンドブロッサム Buraddodaiamondoburossamu): By hovering into the air Pandora then causes herself to be encased in a large blood diamond hich spikes from the ground. then, spiraling outwards bloom more crystals into the shape of a flower, and as it saps magical energy from the ground it also knocks any opponents in the area to be knocked around and drains their magical energy (depending on where they landed). *'Hover': By coating her feet in a mirror she kicks off the ground and is able to levitate in the air, and also increase her speed by increasing the strength of the mirror. She is also shown to be able to fly high into the air with this spell. (unnamed) *'Distort Destroy': This spell causes a mixture of mirror and liquid-flames to form into the shape of a gigantic beast which is then capable of attacking the enemy. Being manipulated by Pandora the monster can also generate it's own spells by using the same material it is made of to fire large beams from its mouth which can cause severe damage. If it slashes the target it automatically drains the magical energy of the target and once dismissed gives the energy to Pandora. *'Demon Flames': This spell forms the liquid-flames in the shape of a shark, then firing at the targets and ingesting them into their bodies, which causes whoever is in it to burn either a freezing cold fire, or a burning inferno which it can also alternate whilst carrying the targets. These flames are near impossible to escape from, unless the mage can use water or fire magic. *'Maiden's Dragon': After shaping the flames into a long-bodied dragon, the caster can then throw their hands into it and manipulate it to whip and attack the target causing severe damage. Once done the caster then throws it either onto the opponent or into the ground, and if thrown into the ground causes a massive eruption of these flames. *'Maiden Burst': Pandora ties her target in a wisp of the liquid-flames and then creates a giant sphere of the flames in her hands which are held above her head. Once this spell is finished charging she will throw the orb down onto the target(s) which causes them severe injury (and in some cases painful death) and more wave matter flames can also be added to this sphere whilst it is ablaze on the target(s) then causing even more severe injury. *'Amazon Coliseum': Pandora will use Hover to fly above a large group of enemies and then cast them into a large, orange jewel-like mirror barricade, which will drain their magic very quickly. Most enemies when trapped inside of this gigantic barricade will cast spells quickly, and hundreds of them which will replenish Pandora a lot. If Pandora is inside of this area her magical ability isn't drained as it would be sent directly back to herself, which gives her a massive advantage in fighting tougher foes one on one. *'Calamity Transformation': Pandora transforms her body into a spherical ball of flame which usually has an odd expression upon it's face which then causes the opponents to get confused and flee from the ugliness the once beautiful woman had brought them just now. If they do not run away Pandora will unleash exploading balls of the liquid blue flame which causes them to freak out and get injured severely. In this form she refers to herself as a goddess. This is said to be her true spiritual soul. **'Goddess of Calamity': Pandora: Now somewhere in the middle, Pandora fuses her human body and her spiritual soul body to cause Pandora to become made of blue flame like her soul. In this she is capable of manipulating not only people with her odd yet beautiful attractiveness, but also her capabilities in generating even more powerful flames from her body which cannot be put out by anything but her command. This form drains much of her energy and whilst like this she cannot make mirrors. Immense Agility: Pandora has shown to also be capable of executing amazing different acrobatics and agile skills. Pandora is also known for being able to lunge at her opponents with a flip kick multipled with the power of a spell. Keen Intellect: She has shown a keen knowledge in patterns of human movement, which allows her to sense where the opponents next attack will strike so she will dodge this skillfully opr ricochet it with a mirror barrier. This is shown to be very helpful when fighting energetic fighters like Raegen. Master Strategist: Due to her knowledge in patterns of human behavior and battle patterns and human movement she is shown to be able to calculate the next ten future moves just by being stuck or dodging an attack once, which then gives her a very high upper hand when mixed with her skill in calculating opponent's moves. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Pandora is shown not to need to rely on her magic and be capable of challenging much stronger opponents and using Hand-To-Hand Combat alone to fend them off until a stronger member of the guild will ambush the opponent and strike them. Trivia *Pandora is based off of Amazon Pandora who is seen for one level in Kid Icarus: Uprising. *Her magic is based off of how Pandora utilized the Mirror of Truth on Pit in Kid Icarus: Uprising and also how regular Pandora was a fiery blue blob. *Many of her spells are Crystal Release from Naruto. Navigation Category:Female Character Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Regia Luna